1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connector assemblies and is concerned more particularly with a fiber optic connector assembly for optically coupling to a polished end surface of a fiber optic element.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A fiber optic cable generally comprises a fiber optic element including a filamentary light conductor provided with an outer jacket of opaque material, which is similar to the insulation on a filamentary wire in an electrical cable, for example. The fiber optic element usually has opposing end surfaces polished to a suitably smooth finish for promoting efficient transmission of light into and out of the element. Thus, one end surface of the fiber optic element may be disposed to receive signals from a light producing device, such as a light-emitting diode, for example; and the other end surface of the fiber optic element may be disposed to direct the transmitted light signals to a light responsive device, such as a photo-sensitive diode, for example.
Consequently, there has been developed in the prior art fiber connector assemblies for optically coupling the opposing end surfaces of the fiber optic element to light producing and light responsive devices, respectively. Also, since the light responsive device may be located at a considerable distance from the light producing device, there has been developed fiber optic connector assemblies for optically coupling one end surface of a fiber optic element in a cable to an end surface of another fiber optic element in a second cable. However, it has been found that these prior art connector assemblies may not provide the minimum signal loss required in optical coupling while damaging the polished end surfaces of the fiber elements. As a result, the transmission efficiency of light signals through the fiber optic cable is decreased.